In the existing system and method for compiling a source code, the source code is read and tokenized based on the grammar of the source code. The tokenized source code is then analyzed for syntax and semantic. After the analysis of the tokenized source code, an object code is generated. Using the object code, a machine code is generated and executed for completing the process of compilation.
Conventionally for multi-language compilation, a source code written in a base language is translated to a target language before the source code is tokenized. The target language is the language in which a lexer is written. Once the source code is translated from the base language to the target language, the lexer reads through each character of the source code and tokenizes the source code. The process of tokenizing the source code comprises evaluating the characters in the source code. The tokenized source code is then analyzed for syntax and semantic in the target language by a parser. Once the parser analyzes the tokenized source code, a compiler generates an object code, which is further used to generate a machine code. Finally, the machine code is executed to complete the process of compilation.
Another conventional approach for multi-language compilation requires the lexer to be translated to the base language in which the source code is written. This approach further requires the lexer to be recompiled so as to initiate the process of compilation of the source code.
However, the abovementioned methods are time consuming and expensive as they require translation of either the source code to the target language or the lexer to the base language. In addition, the lexer needs to be recompiled after being translated to the base language. As a result, a separate lexer is required for each of the different base languages that are used to write the source code. Also, this requires additional efforts to store and manage different lexers for different base languages. Further, a syntax and semantic check for the translated languages is also required.
There is therefore, a need for a method and system for compiling a source code written in a human language.